


Step Forward

by CatBooks (CatsAndBooks)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I tried to make this cute, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsAndBooks/pseuds/CatBooks
Summary: The paladins go to a party on an alien planet.Keith looks impossibly good in a suit. Lance might die.





	

This planet that they had landed on was strangely… normal. It was like a breath of fresh air and a stab of homesickness at the same time. The aliens were very… human. More so than others they had encountered anyway. Besides the blue skin, blue irisless eyes, and probably some biological differences, they were basically humans. 

Even their society had developed similarly to earth’s. It kind of makes Lance feel bad. He liked the illusion that Earth was unique, unreplaceable, that his home was something special. 

Which, of course, it still was. No matter how many planets they find with actual bathrooms and food that isn’t glop or leaves, none will ever be able to replace earth, with its blue skies, fluffy clouds, fighting with his family over homemade dinners, and late night McDonald’s runs. 

But as far as this place goes, Lance supposes it’s pretty nice. 

It’s especially nice that instead of the typical weird celebrations with chants and suspicious foods, or the rituals with body paint and nonsense words, this planet is welcoming the paladins with a party. 

A nice, normal party. 

Oh how Lance has missed those. 

They even have a nice, normal venue. 

And Hunk had roped him into a recon mission to investigate the catering; insanely worried that despite their appearance, the food would be yet another pile of goop.  
But even the menu was nice and normal. 

So it is with a light heart that Lance stands in the living room of the nice, normal house they were invited to stay in. 

He looks in the mirror on the wall, fiddling with the borrowed suit the aliens gave him. It fits surprisingly well, for a suit from another planet. 

Lance grins at his reflection in the mirror. He raises his eyebrow, and gives his award winning smile. “I am so ready for this party!” Lance turns to Pidge and Hunk, who pay him no attention. 

Lance grabs his tie and wraps it around the back of his neck. He starts playing with the knot.

“I can’t wait to dance with some beautiful alien ladies,” Lance says confidently. “I am definitely going to be the best looking on this whole…planet…” Lance’s words die in his throat as Keith enters the room. 

Lance feels heat creep up his neck. The best looking person on this whole planet is in this room. It’s just not Lance. 

It’s not fair. 

It’s not fair that Keith, wearing his usual grumpy expression, can enter a room and leave Lance momentarily speechless. 

It’s not fair that Keith’s suit looks unnaturally good on him. 

It’s not fair that Keith’s stupid mullet isn’t really a mullet, and the way his hair curls at his neck looks good. 

Keith smirks when he sees Lance. “Don’t even know how to tie a tie, Lance?”

That smile is definitely not fair. 

Lance sputters in offense. “Of course I do! And I can do a much better job than that!” Lance dramatically jabs a finger at Keith’s perfectly tied tie. Keith gives him an unimpressed look. 

Lance spins back to the mirror, hoping to escape looking at Keith in that suit. But to his frustration, his eyes keep flickering to Keith’s smirking reflection in the mirror. 

Lance ignores him and grabs the tie, determined to tie the best knot the world has ever seen. Lance works his best under pressure, especially if it’s to beat Keith. He makes quick work of the tie, and spins around, puffing his chest out proudly. 

“There! See, Keith!” Lance says triumphantly. He turns to Pidge, who is still typing away at her computer. “Pidge! Whose is better?!” Lance demands.  
Pidge looks up disinterestedly, but apparently determines that Lance won’t stop his harassment until she complies. She glances briefly between the boys, Lance’s confident smile and Keith’s bored expression. “Yours is a bit crooked,” she says to Lance and turns back to her computer. 

Lance’s mouth drops open. “What?!” He throws his arms in the air in outrage, and stalks back to the mirror to closely examine the tie. “It’s not crooked! Even with those huge glasses, you’re obviously blind, Pidge!” He turns to find Keith smirking at him. Again. “Whatever! You guys just don’t appreciate true tie tying skills! It’s an art form you wouldn’t understand!” 

Lance leaves the room, a little miffed by the totally wrong outcome of their competition. But mostly because he needs to escape the sight of Keith in that suit, smiling in his direction. 

-

The party is outside, and the sky is dark. Little lights are strung all around, illuminating the area. The stars twinkle overhead. 

Lance tries to keep his eyes off of Keith, but he’s failing miserably. 

There’s a huge crowd of people, there are so many beautiful blue eyed women, yet somehow Lance keeps seeing Keith. 

It shouldn’t be statistically possible. He hasn’t caught a glance of any of the others all night. 

Ugh! Why does he have to look so good in that suit?! It's going to be the death of Lance.

He's not going to die from Galra forces. He's not going to die a heroic death, saving the universe. 

No, he's going to die because Keith Kogane is wearing a suit. 

Lance sticks his nose up and 'hmphs', turning around to ignore Keith.

It works for all of 5 minutes. After the millionth time of seeing Keith standing around like the awkward, anti-social, and extremely attractive person he is, Lance can't hold himself back anymore. He grits his teeth and walks up to him. 

“Don’t even know how to dance, Keith?” Lance mimics Keith’s words from earlier. 

Keith snorts. “I didn’t see you out there dancing either.”

Lance narrows his eyes at the implication. “I’ll have you know, I am a wonderful dancer!”

Keith doesn’t look convinced. He raises an eyebrow. “Oh yeah?” he says dryly. 

Lance growls and grabs Keith’s arm, pulling him onto the dance floor. Lance realizes he may have made a mistake when he comes face to face with a smirking Keith. 

Lance scowls. He can’t let Keith get away with that insult to his honor. 

“Here,” Lance says, suddenly somber. “Put your hand here.” He guides Keith’s hand to his waist, half expecting Keith to scoff and walk away. But he doesn’t, and his hand is a warm weight on Lance’s hip. Lance rests one hand on Keith’s shoulder and grabs Keith’s free hand with his. He really hopes his palms aren’t sweaty. 

Keith is really close, and Lance thinks about how bad of an idea this was again. But it’s too late to back out now. “You’re about to see something amazing. Try not to have a heart attack.”

“I’m waiting,” Keith says, and Lance realizes that they are just standing in the middle of the dance floor holding hands. He flushes and begins to move with the music. 

“Ouch,” Keith mutters, as Lance steps on his foot. “I thought you knew what you’re doing!”

“I do! It’s your fault!”

Keith smiles. “It’s good to know you really can’t dance.”

“Hey! I’m only as good as my partner! And you’re bad! It seems like flying is the only thing you’re good at!”

“So you admit that I’m a better flyer.”

“No! I never said that!”

Keith grins. “Sure sounded like it.”

“I said you’re good! Which you would have to be in order to be my rival. I can’t be rivals with someone below my level!”

Keith laughs. Lance’s cheeks feel hot, and hopes Keith can’t see. 

“Hey, I think we got it,” Keith says. 

Lance realizes that as they were arguing, they had fallen into step with each other, and were moving easily with the rhythm of the music. “I told you so!”  
Keith hums in response, and they keep dancing, even though the original purpose has expired. It’s nice, moving in harmony with Keith.

Of course there are times when Keith genuinely gets under Lance’s skin. But for the most part, Lance thoroughly enjoys arguing and competing with Keith. They are rivals, after all. And Lance kind of gets the feeling that Keith might enjoy it too. 

But Lance also really enjoys the moments that he and Keith manage to work together. 

Basically, Lance just enjoys any kind of interaction with Keith. 

It would have been so much easier if Lance just enjoyed looking at Keith’s pretty face. But that would never satisfy Lance, not when Keith’s _being_ was just as exciting as the rest of him.

So what if Keith looks grouchy more often than not? So what if Keith spends all his time in the training room? So what if his and Keith’s opinions and ideas aren’t always the same? So what if they fight? 

Lance wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Well, maybe he would change something, he decides as he looks at the stupid mullet only inches in front of him. 

So what if he has kind of fallen in love with Keith?

The world kind of fades away, as Lance becomes vaguely aware that they are no longer dancing at a respectable distance from each other. 

Keith’s hand which was resting so lightly on his hip, is now firmly planted on the small of his back, subtly pulling Lance closer to Keith. Lance’s hand is so close to the back of Keith’s neck that Keith’s hair brushes against his fingers. He resists the urge to run his fingers through it. 

Keith’s chest is warm, pressed against his own. And is that Keith’s heartbeat that is beating so loud, or is it his own?

When did Keith’s mouth get so close to his? Their noses are practically touching. Lance can’t keep his eyes from drifting to Keith’s lips. 

And then Keith’s lips are curving upwards into a smile. “It seems like dancing is the only thing you’re good at.”

“Shut up!”

“Make me!” Keith says, and it sounds like a challenge. But he also sounds… nervous?

“Fine!”

“Fine!”

“Fine…” Lance mutters, not taking his eyes off of Keith’s lips, he tilts his head. Keith leans forward a fraction. Lance can practically feel Keith’s lips on his. His heart is beating so fast, and he is sure that his hand locked with Keith’s is sweating madly. 

Lance squeezes his eyes shut and closes the minuscule distance between their lips. 

Keith’s lips immediately began moving against Lance’s. Electricity ran through Lance’s body. He tangles his hand in Keith’s hair, holding the back of his head gently.  
They are pressed tightly against each other, and still, Keith’s arm around Lance’s back tries to pull him closer.

Their noses bump as they tilt their heads to deepen the kiss. 

It makes sense that Keith pilots the red lion, which can shoot flames, because Lance feels like he is on fire. The kiss is everything Lance didn’t know (well, kinda knew) he needed. He knows that no matter how frustrating the person whose lips are pressed against his is, he wants this. And judging from the way Keith’s lips are mashed against his, Keith wants this too. 

They are in the middle of a war. They are the universe’s only hope. They might die at any second. But they can make this work. 

When they break apart, Lance is breathing heavily, and he can still feel the fire. He knows his face is red from it. 

He grins when he sees Keith’s face is also red, and appears to be breathing just as heavily as Lance is. 

Lance waggles his eyebrows suggestively. “Guess dancing isn’t the only thing I’m good at, huh Keith?”

Keith growls. “Shut up.”

“Make me!”

And he does.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was my first Voltron work, so I hope it turned out ok! I would definitely love to write more, and a much longer story about Keith and Lance's relationship development. This was just a quick idea that I had and wanted to write. 
> 
> I hope you liked it! :)


End file.
